


Arrival(s)

by MoonandArrows



Series: Fuckin Idiots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Lexa and Clarke have one kid, Octavia and Lincoln have six, Raven and Anya have????, six - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Raven gets preggo





	Arrival(s)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY TWO THINGS
> 
> 1\. I need help finding a fic! I'm pretty sure its Lexa/Clarke/Anya. BUT THERE IS Raven with on OG character named Linnea. It is very well written and I very well miss it! Please help me find it even if the OTP aren't together in this fic it's so good and I can't remember the title *sobbing*
> 
> 2\. If any of ya'll can draw...and wanna draw some ranya type things...hit me up?

Raven woke slowly, she was very warm and comfortable. In bed, with Anya around her, was one of her most favourite places to be. Despite the large belly sometimes making things uncomfortable. She couldn’t wait until she could lie flat on her belly again. A hand was softly rubbing over her very pregnant belly.

“Good morning, mate.” Anya greeted softly.

“Morning.” Raven turned her head to receive a kiss.

“I am surprised you did not wake earlier. The babe was kicking all over, I am impressed by their ability to move so swiftly in your belly.” The Alpha rumbled in pride for the babe not even born yet.

Raven chuckled and placed her hand atop Anya’s. For an alpha, her alpha sure could be stupid. It had been nine months and she hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Soon, soon I will be able to lie facing you and be able to be close.” Raven sighed.

“You think the babe is ready to arrive? You certainly are large enough-I mean-Raven you are gorgeous!” Anya quickly amended with panic to her voice. She missed the Beta’s eye roll.

“Yes, soon. This pregnancy can finally be over.”

“It wasn’t all bad was it.”

“No, not all of it.”

_“You’re sure?”_

_“Yes, for the umpteenth time. You Raven Reyes. Are pregnant.” Clarke watched a stupid wide grin split open her best friend’s face._

_“Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Anya! Wait, what if-“_

_“Anya doesn’t want pups? She does. You two have talked about them before and has said she wants them.”_

_“How do you-“_

_“Know that? Octavia eavesdrops.”_

_“What if I’m-“_

_“A horrible mother because yours was? You know what not to do. You’ll love this child. And yeah you’ll make mistakes, but so does every parent. I mean last week I dropped Jacob.” Clarke shrugged_

_“You dropped your infant?”_

_“Like three inches. Onto his own bed. Butt first.” Clarke shrugged and put her gear away._

_“And you didn’t freak out?”_

_“No.”_

_“Clarke.”_

_“Fine, I had my mom and Nyko check him out. Now go find your pesky mate and tell her the good news.”_

_“I can’t. She’s on a hunt.”_

_“Well leave me so I can find mine.”_

_Raven stuck her tongue out at her friend but let her be. For about an hour she wandered around Polis. Eventually she found a small store that sold things for babies. She may have bought a couple things. After paying the radio crackled on her hip. Anya must be done her hunt. They wouldn’t risk the loud machines alarming the animals._

_“Raven.”_

_“Anya.” Raven smiled into the radio._

_“We are on our way home now.” Good, the mates missed each other._

_“Was it a good hunt?”_

_“Yes, I even got to beat Quint up a bit for being too loud.”_

_“So you’re a happy Alpha.” That was good, a good hunt and punches thrown would mean that Anya’s mood could only improve with Raven’s news._

_“I’ll be even happier when I’m back with you.”_

_Raven saw two young wolves near her pretend to gag at hearing the sappy words. Once they saw Raven looking at them they scampered off._

_“So hurry back. There’s someone waiting for you.”_

_“I will.”_

_Now impatient Raven dropped off her new purchases at home and headed to the training grounds. They had a good view of the front gates. Octavia and Lincoln were there, teaching their two sets of triplets the basics of fighting. Yes. Two sets. Raven and Anya were the last of their friend group to have young._

_“Hey preggo!” Octavia grinned “Clarke had to tell someone!”_

_“And she couldn’t have just told her mate?”_

_“Come on, Lexa would have told Anya before you even could.” Lincoln added._

_Raven knew it was true. While the three had been talking, the children had all backed up and picked a target. A second later Lincoln was taken down by a wall of giggling children. Instead of helping her mate Octavia just laughed._

_“The hunt is back!” Someone called._

_It wasn’t a big thing. Not everyone turned their heads to watch. If they had they would have seen a bear and two deer’s brought in. Before Raven could locate Anya someone called her name. It was Murphy, and_ _he was holding a wooden box in his hands._

_“What’s up?” Raven asked._

_“This is an old music box from before.” Murphy explained, opening it. A small dancer stood, waiting on springs, to begin to dance._

_“I could try. Do you want me to fix the figurine’s hand its-“_

_“No, it’s perfect just like that.” Murphy grinned. There was no way Murphy wanted this box for himself so…maybe he had finally found someone. Raven felt the approach of someone particular behind her. Murphy paled a little._

_“There a big, slightly angry, way-too-possessive Alpha behind me?” Raven asked, handing_ _Murphy his box back. He nodded. Raven spun to face her mate. Her mood swayed a bit when she saw just how…sweaty and slightly bloody…her mate was._

_“Why are you grumbling?” Raven demanded._

_“I know that boy_ _used to have feelings for you.”_

_“Yes. Used to.”_

_“But what if he has come up with ways to offer you things I perhaps cannot-“_

_“DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD EVEN ENTERTAIN THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE ELSE WHILE I CARRY YOUR PUP?” Raven didn’t wait for an answer, just stomped away towards their house._

 

 

 

_“One misissipi….two misissipi…”_

_“Why, and what? Are you counting?” Lincoln asked his mate, two children still dangling from his arm._

_“How long it takes Idiot 2 to process what Idiot 1 said.”_

_“Five misissipi._

_“RAVEN!!” Anya ran after her mate._

_“Well…”_

_“They’re-“_

_“Idiots!” Three small children finished for their mother._

_Lincoln glared at Octavia, who at least tried to look guilty, but really was only smiling sheepishly._

 

_Anya burst into the house to find Raven standing waiting for her._

_“You are-“_

_“Yes.”_

_“With my?” Anya stopped when Raven glared at her. The warrior approached slowly and lifted Raven’s shirt._

_“I won’t show for another little bit.” Raven smiled and ran her fingers through Anya’s hair as the woman dropped to her knees and pressed her lips to bare skin._

 

 

 

 

Anya lifted Raven's arms to slip the robe around her. She enjoyed caring for her heavily pregnant this way. Next she gently combed Raven's hair and put it in a loose braid. Raven hummed a song under her breath and sneaked little kisses onto her mate's skin. Anya chuckled. These kisses were sweet. She remembered when doing this same thing brought less innocent kisses out of Raven.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven smiled up at her.

"Just remembering your two moods." Anya kissed her nose.

"Ah yes. Hungry or horny."

"What was it Clarke called it when you were feeling both?"

"Horngry." Raven winced, laughing.

 

 

 

 

_Anya woke to Raven rustling on the sheets. She could smell the need rolling off of her._

_"Raven."_

_"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"You should have, I can help." Anya pulled Raven closer and began to kiss along her neck._

_"But if you're not in the mood. i don't want to pressure you. If you don't like-"_

_"Hush, I most certainly like this."_

_Gasps with the night air._

 

 

_A couple nights later Anya was woken again by a whining Raven._

_"I'm sorry, but tonight my body is so tired-"_

_"No, not you hungry Anya. But so hungry! I'm starving! Do you think Merta will be making food right now?"_

_Anya had the feeling she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep until her children were grown. Or perhaps she'd have to wait for death._

 

 

 

_Anya stood at the table, deep in thought, thinking of trades agreements. Raven burst into the room and looked Anya up and down languidly._

_"Bed. Now."_

_"Now? Really? I'm not even sweaty like you like." Anya was confused._

_"You will be soon." Raven waddled over, grabbed Anya's hand, and pulled her away._

_Lexa looked a little shell shocked to hear her mentor speak in such away._

_"Clarke, get off the floor."_

_Clarke was laying on the floor, gasping for breath between bouts of laughter "Fuckin idiots."_

 

 

_"Back again Anya?" Merta smiled, already starting to load a box full of food for the woman._

_"I don't know how she can eat it so fast." Anya shook her head, paid the woman, and accepted her third box of the week. It was only Tuesday night. Merta watched Anya until she was out of hearing range before turning back to her assistant in the back._

_"What are the bets so her figuring it out so far?"_

_"59 for up until the second last month of pregnancy. 176 for last month of pregnancy. And 2 for after birth."_

_"I like these skaikru and their betting."_

 

 

_Anya stepped into the house. Raven sat at the table, eyes going from Anya's face to the box of food in her hands._

_"I honestly don't know which I want more." Raven cried. Now Anya's mate was hungry, horny, and crying._

 

 

 

Anya cleaned the plates as Raven licked her fingers clean. Once that was done she dropped kisses to the belly again and again.

"I cannot wait to meet you Sinc or Jackie." Anya whispered.

"Or Trish or Tristan." Raven added.

"Yes, although I still do not understand why you insist on back up names. Two is enough."

"Well what if the first pick of names doesn't suit them?"

"Alright, alright, you are right Raven." Anya kissed her mate. An odd, damp noise.

"I was gonna say I'm always right...but...my water broke?"

"Was that a question. The floor is damp and you have been complaining of cramps- RAVEN HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING CONTRACTIONS?"

"I thought maybe they were the fake ones like last week."

"I assure you they are not your water is broken the pup is coming!"

 

 

 

 

Anya paced mercilessly otuside Nyko's tent. The Alpha was stretched very thin. She had been separated from her birthing mate for hours now. At first things had gone well. Anya had let Raven squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted. She would be bruised for a couple days. She had encouraged Raven on, to the point of being yelled at.

Then there had been blood. Too much blood and Raven was pale. Nyko ordered everyone out but Clarke and his apprentice. Everyone. It had taken Lexa, Lincoln, Octavia, Indra and Gustus to get Anya out. The latter two still guarded the door. About thirty minutes ago crying could be heard from within. Again, Anya had to be held back. Then more crying. Was the apprentice crying?

Ten minutes later Clarke stuck her head out. "She's fine you can come in-"

Anya had never moved so quickly before. Raven was there, lying on the bed with a blanket over her lap. Raven looked very pale and very very tiny. She stretched her head up, eager for Anya's touch. Anya put her hand overtop Raven's clasped ones on her lap. The other pushed into her hair, and she kissed Raven gently.

"Are you alright?" Anya demanded very softly.

"Very tired and very sore. But yes I am alright." Raven smiled.

Nyko chose that moment to enter, carrying precious bundles. Anya's head whipped up, eager to see her babe now that she knew her mate was ok.

"Anya, meet Tristan and Sinc." Raven announced to her mate.

"Twins?" Anya's jaw dropped.

 

"Fuckin idiots." two omegas grinned outside, counting a very decent pile of cash outside Merta's Market.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS FEUL ME
> 
> KUDOS VALIDATE ME
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL (EXCEPT YOU JASON ROTHENBURG)


End file.
